I'll Teach You Something
by Dyororooo
Summary: Jangan pernah sesekali kau meracuni pikiran anak remaja yang masih polos. Setidaknya itu kalimat yang pas untuk JongIn, mungkin. Bad summary, judul ga cocok sama isi, Kaisoo fic, Yaoi of course, happy read! xD


**I'll Teach You Something**

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main Pair : KaiSoo/KaiDO

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, general

Warning : Yaoi, sex content, typos, OOC, etc.

a/n. Kyung Soo was Junior High School student 1st grade and he was Sehun lil' brother. And JongIn was High School student 3rd grade.

**Chara belongs to GOD, story belongs to me**

**JxK**

TAP TAP TAP

BLAM

Debaman pintu yang cukup keras itu sukses membuat nyonya Kim yang sedang menelfon hampir saja sport jantung.

"Ya! Kkamjong! Pelan-pelan kalau menutup pintu!" teriak nyonya Kim pada anaknya Kim JongIn yang tadi membanting pintu kamarnya.

JongIn melempar tasnya sembarang lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ia melirik sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Mimik mukanya yang semula kusut kini bertambah kesal setelah melihat foto yeoja yang dipajangnya.

JongIn kemudian membanting bingkai foto itu ke tembok hingga kacanya berhamburan dilantai. Lalu ia mengambil lembar foto itu dan menyobeknya.

"Yeoja sialan! Beraninya mempermainkanku" makinya pada robekan foto itu sambil menendangnya.

JongIn kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Namun beberapa saat, ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Nugu?"

"Ini umma, ada Sehun datang"

"Masuk saja"

Setelah JongIn mempersilahkan mereka masuk, nyonya Kim pun meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun pun kemudian masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Aigo" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kondisi kamar JongIn yang seperti kapal pecah itu. Dilihatnya JongIn yang terkapar di tempat tidurnya. Sehun pun menghampirinya.

"Waeyo hm?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap punggung JongIn.

"Ani, gwenchana"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia melirik kearah meja disamping tempat tidur JongIn. Ada yang janggal dimatanya, seperti ada yang hilang. Namun seketika, Sehun mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Ada masalah apalagi kau dengan yeoja itu?" tanya Sehun

"Jangan ingatkan aku lagi tentangnya"

"Arra…"

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur JongIn dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Aku ada game baru, mau kerumah?" kata Sehun ketika hendak keluar dari kamar itu.

JongIn menoleh, lalu ia pun bangun dari posisinya.

"Tunggu aku dibawah, aku mau ganti baju"

**JxK**

Setelah itu, mereka berdua berangkat menuju rumah Sehun. Dan sesampainya disana, mereka berdua disambut oleh adik Sehun yang baru saja menginjak bangku kelas satu SMP.

"Hyung!" teriak adik Sehun sambil berlari kearahnya.

"Aigo Kyungie, kenapa kau masih memegang buku itu?" tanya Sehun mengambil buku yang dipegang Kyung Soo, adiknya.

JongIn tidak menghiraukan adik-kakak itu dan langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Sehun yang berada dilantai dua.

"Hyung, aku masih belum mengerti, ajari aku!" pinta Kyung Soo pada Sehun

"Kau belajar dulu sendiri, hyung mau main dulu dengan JongIn hyung ne?"

"Shireo! Hyung sudah berjanji padaku dan hyung tidak mungkin mengingkarinya kan?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Arraseo, kalau begitu kau nanti ke kamar hyung saja"

Kyung Soo mengangguk paham. Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Kyung Soo lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Ne Oh Sehun, aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata pervert juga" kata JongIn sambil mengipaskan sebuah DVD yadong ketika Sehun masuk.

Sontak Sehun membelalakan matanya dan segera merebut DVD itu, namun JongIn menghindar, tidak membiarkan Sehun mengambilnya semudah itu.

"Kembalikan!"

"Shireo, kita akan menontonnya" kata JongIn kemudian mulai memasukan DVD itu dan menekan tombol play. Sehun memberikan death glarenya pada JongIn.

Film itu sudah dimulai. Menampilkan seorang namja dan seorang yeoja yang sedang mengobrol diatas ranjang. Lalu tak lama kemudian mereka pun mulai saling berpagutan. Sehun menelan ludahnya paksa, sedangkan JongIn terlihat fokus melihat film itu.

Scene berubah, namja itu kemudian dengan perlahan membuka baju yeoja itu satu persatu hingga membuatnya polos. Tangan namja itu lalu bergerak keatas, menuju gundukan kenyal yang terletak disana.

BRAK

"Hyung!"

Sehun dan JongIn menoleh bersama kearah Kyung Soo yang mendobrak pintu kamar Sehun. JongIn dengan cepat menekan tombol stop dan mematikan televisinya. Sedangkan Sehun berusaha bersikap seperti biasa pada Kyung Soo.

"Wae?" tanya Kyung Soo polos

"Ani" jawab Sehun singkat

Kyung Soo kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sehun dan berbaring diatasnya, lebih tepatnya didekat JongIn yang masih was-was menyembunyikan DVD yadong milik Sehun.

JongIn menatap Sehun bagaimana, Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Kyung Soo yang sedang sibuk belajar itu.

"Kyungie, sudah hyung bilang hyung mau main dulu dengan JongIn hyung"

"Tapi hyung, kata hyung nanti aku ke kamar hyung saja"

"Tapi kan hyung bilang nanti"

"Nanti itu sekarang waktunya hyung"

"Biarkan dia disini saja, selama dia tidak menggangu" kata JongIn

Kyung Soo menjulurkan lidahnya, Sehun menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia mulai menyalakan gamenya untuk dimainkan bersama JongIn.

Sehun dan JongIn asyik bermain game, sesekali mereka berteriak antusias dan mengganggu Kyung Soo yang sedang belajar. Kyung Soo menutup telinganya, ia menatap kesal hyungnya dan temannya itu. Bukan dia yang diganggu, justru mereka yang mengganggu Kyung Soo belajar. Bukan hanya itu juga, Kyung Soo kesal karena setiap ia bertanya pada kakaknya itu, Sehun mengacuhkannya dan hanya bilang 'tidak boleh mengganggu'. Kyung Soo mem_pout_kan bibir mungilnya.

Tak lama kemudian, telfon rumah berdering. Kyung Soo dengan cepat berlari keluar dari kamar Sehun untuk mengangkat telfonnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Umma! Ne, sebentar"

"Sehun hyung! Telfon dari umma!" teriak Kyung Soo memanggil Sehun.

Sehun berdecak kesal, ia mem_pause_ gamenya lalu segera menghampiri Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo kemudian menyerahkan gagang telfon itu lalu berlari kembali ke kamar Sehun.

JongIn melirik ketika pintu dibuka oleh Kyung Soo. Dia cukup kesal karena Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya bermain game, padahal ia baru saja menghilangkan bad moodnya. JongIn menghela nafasnya.

Kyung Soo menggigiti bolpoinnya, dia terlihat kebingungan. Mendengarnya mengeluh cukup membuat JongIn terusik. Kalau saja dia bukan adik Sehun, pasti Kyung Soo sudah habis.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun kembali ke kamarnya. Namun kali ini terlihat seperti sedang tergesa-gesa. Melihat hyungnya sudah kembali, Kyung Soo segera menghampiri Sehun untuk menanyakan tentang belajarnya.

"Mianhae Kyungie, umma mendadak rapat dan dia tidak membawa berkasnya"

"Eh? Aku ikut!"

"Tidak, kau tetap dirumah. Umma sedang terburu-buru Kyungie, percuma saja kalau kau ikut juga, kau tidak akan lama-lama melihatnya" kata Sehun sambil memakai jaketnya dan mengambil kunci mobil.

"JongIn, aku titip adikku ya?"

"M- mwo? Ya! Oh Sehun!"

Teriakan JongIn tidak dipedulikan oleh Sehun. Kyung Soo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sementara JongIn menepuk jidatnya.

"Memangnya aku ini baby sitter?" gumam JongIn.

Ketika JongIn membuka matanya kembali, ia melihat Kyung Soo sudah ada dihadapannya sambil memegang buku.

"Ya! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Aku cuma mau bertanya tentang pelajaranku"

JongIn menatap Kyung Soo sejenak lalu ia merebut buku itu.

"Tentang apa?" kata JongIn dingin

"Aku mau bertanya klitoris itu yang mana dan seperti apa?"

JongIn tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "Ma- mana aku tahu! Aku kan bukan yeoja!"

"Setidaknya kau sudah mempelajarinya kan di SMP?"

JongIn mendengus kesal, lubang hidungnya terlihat mengembang dan mengempis. Ia pun kemudian segera mencari bab tentang alat reproduksi di daftar isi buku itu.

"Nah, ini ada gambarnya, kau lihat saja" kata JongIn sambil memberikan buku itu

"Aku sudah tahu ada gambarnya, tapi disini tidak jelas, hanya penjelasan singkatnya saja"

"Kau masih kecil sudah yadong, jangan-jangan Sehun menularkannya padamu ya?"

"Aku tidak yadong! Aku memang pernah tidak sengaja melihatnya, tapi aku tidak pernah mau melihatnya lagi karena itu sangat menjijikkan! Dan oh ya, Sehun hyung itu tidak yadong!" terang Kyung Soo.

JongIn hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sehun tidak yadong? Lalu ini apa?" kata JongIn sambil menunjukkan DVD yadong yang sempat disembunyikannya tadi.

Kyung Soo membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Tidak percaya bahwa hyungnya ternyata benar-benar yadong.

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan mantan yeojachinguku"

Kyung Soo mengangkat alisnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat wajah JongIn yang berubah menjadi murung. Merasa bersalah, Kyung Soo menududukkan dirinya disamping JongIn. Ia meletakkan buku-bukunya lalu mengusap lembut punggung JongIn.

"Gwenchana" kata Kyung Soo pelan

JongIn memijat kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening karena mengingat hal buruk itu.

"Ne, Kyung Soo-ah"

"Hm?"

"Kau punya yeojachingu?"

"E- eh? Ani, aku tidak punya, aku belum tertarik untuk pacaran"

"Begitu ya"

"Jeongmal mianhae JongIn hyung, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi aku turut simpati"

BLETAK

"Appo!" Kyung Soo meringis ketika JongIn memukul kepalanya, JongIn hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Kyung Soo.

"Jangan so' dewasa, kau masih kecil!"

"Cih, aku sudah cukup dewasa tahu!"

"Buktinya kau tidak berani menonton film yadong"

"Sudah kubilang, melihatnya membuatku jijik!"

"Anak kecil~ anak kecil~"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kau lihat saja ukuran penismu! Pasti masih kecil!"

Kyung Soo menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah karena menahan malu. Dengan kesal, ia meraih DVD yadong milik Sehun lalu memutarnya.

JongIn menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo kini duduk disamping JongIn, tangannya terlipat didadanya sambil mencermati setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan dua sejoli itu di film.

"Aaahh…" desah yeoja di film itu

Kyung Soo menelan ludahnya, ia mulai menggerakkan kakinya. JongIn hanya meliriknya sembunyi-bunyi.

"Oooh… fasterhh…"

Kyung Soo sekarang menutup matanya rapat-rapat, keringatnya sudah terlihat menetes dari keningnya, dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

JongIn yang melihat Kyung Soo sudah terangsang pun kemudian mencoba bicara padanya.

"He- hey! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kyung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya mencengkram daerah selangkangannya. JongIn kalap, ia bingung sendiri. Tapi salahkan Kyung Soo yang tiba-tiba memutar film itu. Dan sialnya lagi, JongIn juga sudah mulai terangsang.

Kemudian terdengar suara isakan, Kyung Soo sepertinya menangis. JongIn semakin bingung, ia pun kemudian berusaha menenangkan Kyung Soo.

"Ssshh! Hey, kau menangis?"

"Rasanya sakit hyung, celanaku menyempit"

Dan entah apa yang menghasut JongIn, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus selangkangan Kyung Soo yang menyembul itu.

"Mmmhh…" desah Kyung Soo tertahan

"Masih sakit?" tanya JongIn, Kyung Soo hanya mengangguk.

JongIn perlahan membuka sleting celana Kyung Soo. Dilihatnya milik Kyung Soo yang mungil itu sudah setengah tegang. JongIn pun kembali mengelusnya.

"Lebih baik?" tanyanya lagi, Kyung Soo kini menggelengkan kepalanya.

JongIn menurunkan celana Kyung Soo hingga kejantanan miliknya sudah terlihat bebas.

"Mmmmhhh…" desah Kyung Soo kembali, JongIn kini mulai mengocok penis mungil itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aaahhh… hyung… rasanya… anehmmhh…" kata Kyung Soo masih memejamkan matanya

JongIn turun dari atas ranjang itu menjadi menghadap selangkangan Kyung Soo. Tangannya mengocok kejantanan Kyung Soo sebentar sambil menjilatnya.

"Aahh…" desah Kyung Soo ketika JongIn mulai memasukkan milik Kyung Soo kedalam mulutnya.

Kepala JongIn mulai bergerak naik turun, mengocok kejantanan Kyung Soo didalam mulutnya dengan tempo yang cepat. Kyung Soo mendesah seiring dengan service yang JongIn berikan. Tangan JongIn mengelus paha mulus itu, membuat Kyung Soo reflek menjepit kepala JongIn dengan kakinya.

JongIn berhenti mengocok kejantanan Kyung Soo. Namja tan itu mengadah menatap namja mungil didepannya. Kyung Soo terlihat meneteskan air mata. Nafasnya memburu dan tangannya mencengkram sprei itu.

Kemudian, JongIn menjilat telunjuknya sendiri dan mengelus ujung kejantanan Kyung Soo dengan jarinya tadi. Kyung Soo kembali mendesah, rasanya bercampur antara geli dan nikmat, dan itu membuat Kyung Soo kembali merinding.

JongIn lalu mendorong tubuh Kyung Soo menjadi berbaring diatas ranjang milik Sehun. Bibirnya mulai menyentuh bibir mungil itu lembut. Kyung Soo memegang lengan JongIn, ia membuka mulutnya, dan mulai merespon ciuman JongIn. JongIn memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyung Soo dan disambut hangat olehnya. Lidah mereka mulai saling bertautan dan membuat suara decakan timbul dari mulut mereka.

JongIn beralih menuju leher jenjang Kyung Soo, menghirup sekuat-kuatnya aroma tubuh remaja polos itu kemudian menggigitnya dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Akh…"

Setelah JongIn menjilat tanda kemerahan itu. Ia pun kemudian berbisik ditelinga Kyung Soo.

"Mau lihat punya hyung?" JongIn menggoda dengan suara se-seksi mungkin

Ia pun kemudian berdiri dengan lututnya yang menumpu dan membuka celananya. Kyung Soo agak kaget ketika melihat kejantanan JongIn yang menyembul keluar dari balik celana itu.

Tangan Kyung Soo terulur, jari-jari mungilnya menyentuh kejantanan yang lebih besar darinya itu. Tangan JongIn kemudian membantu Kyung Soo untuk menggenggam kejantanannya dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Lakukan seperti ini, setelah itu masukkan ke dalam mulutmu"

Kyung Soo mengangguk, ia mulai mengocok kejantanan JongIn dan meremas-remasnya. Setelah itu, sesuai dengan apa yang JongIn katakan, Kyung Soo memasukkan kejantanan itu kedalam mulutnya.

Agak kesulitan untuk Kyung Soo memasukkan semuanya, karena ukurannya yang cukup besar itu tidak muat seluruhnya didalam mulut Kyung Soo.

"Mmmhh… mmh…" Kyung Soo memaju mundurkan kepalanya dibantu dengan JongIn yang menghentakkan pinggulnya.

JongIn kemudian menghentikan kocokan Kyung Soo dan menyuruhnya untuk merangkak keatas tubuhnya. Kyung Soo menurut, ia segera merangkak keatas tubuh JongIn.

"Ah, ani, kepalamu disana" kata JongIn

Kyung Soo memutar posisinya, wajahnya berhadapan dengan kejantanan JongIn. Sementara kejantanannya menghadap wajah JongIn.

Setelah mengerti maksudnya, Kyung Soo pun segera memasukkan kejantanan JongIn dan mengulumnya, begitu juga dengan JongIn yang menjilati dan mengocok kejantanan Kyung Soo didalam mulutnya.

JongIn kembali membalikkan posisi Kyung Soo menjadi dibawahnya. Diangkatnya kaki Kyung Soo hingga memperlihatkan lubang Kyung Soo yang berkedut.

"Hyung… ini memalukan" kata Kyung Soo sambil menutup matanya

JongIn tersenyum, lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat lubang Kyung Soo.

"Nghh…"

Kyung Soo menggeliat ketika lidah JongIn menggelitik daerah disekitar anusnya. Lidahnya menekan-nekan lubang yang dikelilingi oleh rambut tipis itu.

"Hyunghhh… nggh… Kau jorokhh…"

JongIn kemudian beralih untuk menggigiti bola kembar Kyung Soo, sementara jarinya tengah bermain diujung kejantanan Kyung Soo.

"Hyunghh… aaahhh…"

"Hm?"

"Ini enak…"

"Benarkah?"

JongIn tersenyum seduktif, tangannya masih memijat-mijat milik Kyung Soo. Dilihatnya namja itu membuka dan menutup matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang JongIn berikan padanya.

"Ngh... hyung…" Kyung Soo mendesah ketika JongIn dengan jahil mengelus lubangnya berkali-kali.

JongIn mengarahkan wajahnya pada Kyung Soo dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Chagi, hyung boleh masuk?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Gomawo" kata JongIn mengecup cuping telinga Kyung Soo.

JongIn kemudian melebarkan kaki Kyung Soo kembali, mencoba melebarkan celah masuk miliknya nanti dengan memasukkan jari tengahnya yang ia kulum sebelumnya.

Kyung Soo mendesah tertahan, JongIn mengocok jarinya didalam hole sempit itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aahh… aahh… hyunghh… terusshh… oohh… aahh…"

Setelah itu, JongIn mengeluarkan jarinya dan segera memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Kyung Soo.

"Tahan chagi"

"AAKHH!" Kyung Soo memekik kesakitan, milik JongIn lebih besar dibandingkan dengan jarinya. Lubangnya serasa dipaksa untuk melebar dan memuat benda tumpul itu.

JongIn segera mengecup sudut mata Kyung Soo yang mengeluarkan air mata sembari mendorong pinggulnya agar miliknya tertanam seluruhnya di lubang Kyung Soo. Lalu ia menuntun lengan Kyung Soo untuk memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aaahh… aahh.. ngghh… hy- hyungghh… terusshh… aaah… aahhhh… mmhhnn…" mulut itu kembali mengeluarkan desahan ketika JongIn mulai menekan-nekan pinggulnya, melakukan gerakan _in-out_ didalam lubang miliknya dengan teratur dan senada dengan desahannya.

"Bagaimana? Haahh… ini enak kan? Mngghh.. haa…"

Kyung Soo mengangguk, lengannya memeluk kuat tubuh JongIn yang mulai lengket karena keringat.

"Hiaaah!" Kyung Soo tiba-tiba berteriak dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

JongIn menyeringai, sepertinya ia berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Ia pun kemudian semakin mempercepat hentakannya.

"Disana hyunghh… hyunghh! Aaahh… faster… hyung… faster…"

"Haaahh… here?"

"Ngg… iya… disanah hyung… ngghh… terus tekan hyung"

"Damn! This is so fuckin' nice"

Kyung Soo lalu tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya kembali, namun kali ini ia meraih bibir JongIn untuk ia pagut. JongIn yang agak kaget hanya bisa membalas permainannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Kyung Soo menjadi seliar ini, namun dalam hati ia bersorak kegirangan. Setidaknya bukan hanya dia yang bernafsu tinggi.

"You getting wild and seductive"

Kyung Soo menatap JongIn tidak mengerti. Dengan secepat kilat, JongIn kemudian membalikkan posisinya menjadi ia yang dibawah.

"Seduce me"

Dengan wajah penuh peluh dan memerah, Kyung Soo mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melakukan French kiss bersama JongIn. Sementara jari-jarinya menyusup ke sela-sela rambut JongIn dan meremasnya manja.

Tiba-tiba JongIn mengangkat pinggulnya, kejantanannya kembali menekan titik kenikmatan Kyung Soo dan membuatnya melepas ciumannya.

"Aaahhh…"

"Kau bisa bergerak sendiri?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk, ia lalu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. JongIn membantu memegang tubuh Kyung Soo sambil menghentakkan pinggulnya.

"Mmmhhh… begitu chagi… ssshhh… aahh… good"

"Hyunghh… ngghh… aahhh…"

Kyung Soo meremas kuat rambut JongIn, ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Hyung… aku… "

Melihat Kyung Soo yang sepertinya sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya, JongIn kemudian membaringkan tubuh Kyung Soo tanpa mencabut miliknya. Lalu ia kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan cepat sambil mengocok kejanatanan Kyung Soo.

"Aaahh… Jo- JongIn.. hyunghh… aaahh… ohh… aku…"

"Sebentar chagi"

"Hyung! Ooohh… cepatlah hyung…"

"Ngghh… I'm cominghh!"

"JongIn hyung!"

JongIn mengeluarkan cairan miliknya didalam lubang Kyung Soo lalu kemudian ambruk disampingnya. Kyung Soo menghela nafasnya, rasa tidak nyaman yang tadi ia tahan pun serasa hilang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah JongIn.

"Hyung…"

"Bagaimana? Kau merasa lega sekarang?"

Kyung Soo tersenyum mengangguk, "Gomawo hyung"

JongIn menarik sudut bibirnya lalu beralih mengecup bibir Kyung Soo. Baru saja ia hendak menggoda Kyung Soo, dilihatnya namja itu sudah terlelap tidur.

"!"

JongIn membelalakkan matanya. Ia ingat kalau dia masih dirumah Sehun dan tepatnya didalam kamarnya. JongIn segera mematikan video yadong yang ternyata masih menyala lalu ia kembali menatap Kyung Soo yang sedang terlelap.

"Shit! Apa yang aku lakukan?"

GLUP

JongIn menelan ludahnya sendiri, dengan segera ia kembali memakaikan Kyung Soo pakaian dan menyelimuti Kyung Soo untuk menutupi sisa-sisanya tadi. Setelah itu, karena tidak mau kena marah Sehun karena memperkosa adiknya yang masih polos itu, JongIn pun segera pulang menuju rumahnya.

**JxK**

"Kyungie, JongIn, aku pulang" kata Sehun yang baru saja pulang.

Tidak ada sahutan, Sehun pun menyerinyitkan alisnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kyungie? JongIn?" panggil Sehun, tidak ada yang merespon. Kamarnya hening, hanya ada Kyung Soo yang sedang damai terlelap dikasur Sehun dengan ditutupi selimut.

"Aigo, kenapa dia tidur disini?" kata Sehun sambil merangkak ke atas ranjangnya. Sehun sempat heran ketika melihat sprei kasurnya sedikit basah.

"Setahuku, Kyungie tidak pernah ngiler" gumamnya.

Sehun mengguncangkan tubuh Kyung Soo.

"Kyungie, bangun, jangan tidur dikamar hyung"

"Ngh…" Kyung Soo menggeliat tak nyaman sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Kyungie~" kata Sehun sambil terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyung Soo.

"JongIn hyung, aku tidak mau lagi, aku lelah"

"Hah?" Sehun semakin tidak mengerti, kenapa Kyung Soo menyebut nama JongIn? Oh ya, dia hampir lupa soal kemana perginya JongIn.

"YA! Kyung Soo cepat bangun!" teriak Sehun

"Gyaaa! Andwae!" Kyung Soo menjerit sambil menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ya Kyungie! Kau ini kenapa?"

Kyung Soo cengo, ia menatap dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Aku sudah berpakaian?"

"Maksudmu apa Kyungie? Kau ngelantur!"

"Hyung sudah pulang?" alih Kyung Soo

"Baru saja. Mianhae, umma tadi malah menyuruhku menemani putra rekannya ke café, oh iya kenapa kau tidur disini? JongIn mana?" tanya Sehun

Kyung Soo menolehkan wajahnya keseluruh isi kamar itu. Sejenak mukanya kembali memerah ketika mengingat JongIn menyentuhnya.

"Kyungie?"

"A- ah? Mollaseo, sepertinya dia sudah pulang ketika aku tidur hehe, aku mau ke kamarku dulu" kata Kyung Soo merangkak dari kasur Sehun.

Namun ketika ia hendak berjalan, Kyung Soo terjatuh. Sontak Sehun kaget dan langsung membantu Kyung Soo berdiri.

"Gwenchana? Kau kenapa?"

"Pinggulku sakit hyung" keluh Kyung Soo

Sehun membelalakan matanya. Pandangannya beralih menatap leher Kyung Soo. Ada bekas kiss mark. Sehun lalu memasukkan tangannya kebalik celana Kyung Soo dan mendapati ada bekas cairan kental ditangannya. Sehun syok, nafasnya mendadak tercekat.

"JongIn pabbo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku!?" teriak Sehun menggelegar.

Sementara itu dirumahnya, JongIn mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah shower. Mengingat kejadian tadi yang merupakan hal terkonyol yang pernah ia lakukan. Menonton film yadong bersama anak SMP, dan mereka sama-sama terangsang, dan JongIn hilang kendali hingga ia menjadi ketagihan untuk menyentuh tubuh itu.

"I'm the worst" gumamnya.

END

Setelah fic ini ngebangke cukup lama di leppi, saya memutuskan untuk mempublishnya. Haha… mianhae, setelah lama saya istirahat jadi fujo, otak saya jadi lumayan 'bersih' makanya susah dapet ide lagi -_-) *forget it*

Gamsahamnida

Mind to Review? :D

With no **FLAME **please~


End file.
